


Substitute

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, M/M, Martin as a Sherlock substitute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><del>Simon</del> Prompt says: <cite>5 one night stands where Martin was, while very happy to have the attention, an unwitting Sherlock Substitute & 1 where Sherlock was a Martin Substitute.</cite></p><p><cite>Bonus points if one of the people seducing Martin as a Sherlock Substitute is Sherlock himself, in disguise.</cite></p><p>I really, really wanted to be able to write all of those. I only have one so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

Mycroft Holmes could name each and every one of the psychological deficiencies, and could pinpoint the exact places in his development where the cracks had appeared, that had resulted in his societally unacceptable desire.

Anthony Milliner, however, the businessman who had booked Icarus Removals on very short notice following the sudden cancellation from another customer, was free of such thoughts.

Free to clutch at the expensive silk of the purple shirt covering the pale torso of "Icarus" himself.

Free to throw his head back as he sank himself deeper onto Martin Crieff's cock, eliciting a muffled gasp from the man.

Free to look into Martin's eyes and see a different man looking back at him.

Mycroft Holmes was too sharp and intelligent to be fooled by the superficial likeness; he would focus on all the ways in which the man in front of him and inside him wasn't Sherlock Holmes.

So Mycroft divested himself of Mycroft Holmes, even as he invested the unremarkable Martin Crieff with the projection of Sherlock.

(Mycroft obtained one second and a half of amusement from taking the surname of MJN's fake customer in order to become an Icarus Removals customer. The small man with a van enterprise would accidentally receive a lot more money as payment than its one self-employed employee had asked for, though Martin wouldn't know this for 20 more hours.)

Mr Milliner left a bunch of clothes neatly folded and the instructions for Martin to join him in half an hour in the dining room, and Martin had had enough perceptiveness to dress himself as expected.

Anthony Milliner could look at the open arc of Martin's lips as he undressed him and see a man surprised and amazed by his own arousal, a man who was cataloguing every stimulus and every reaction of his body, processing them all through his intellect, rather than a shy man amazed and grateful for this rare erotic feast.

He could lick the curve of Martin's jaw and dig his fingers into Martin's slim hips and listen to Martin's shallow moans and gasps, and let his mind moan and whimper Sherlock's name.

Anthony Milliner, however, only lived for a day.

(Martin never wore those clothes again. Mycroft knew he wouldn't even as he told Martin to keep them, just as they both knew that Anthony would never book Icarus Removals again.)


End file.
